


月之花（摘錄）

by bdfy



Series: 《月》短篇再錄 (3400398 f/ht) [1]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 包括真名暴露、劇透。因為沒有考慮，所以請注意。※含有特殊性癖。四篇收錄・【瘋狂破壞……】 監禁拘留、遮住眼睛、使用玩具。對purabeta提高了的話加筆修正了的東西。・【缠绕的线与蝴蝶】Caa，襲擊受人歡迎的故事。・【月亮背面】擅自捏造、觸手（Baal和Caa）、人數眾多的Mobu（MobuCaa）・【變成貓了】女裝、貓耳尾巴。33/29/1,290





	1. 瘋狂破壞……

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [月の花](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500653) by 3400398. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 監禁拘留，遮住眼睛，玩具使用。對purabeta提高了的話加筆修正了的東西。
> 
> 想要束縛。從這句話開始，試著捆綁新茶。這就是開始。那個是使用某homesen夕一看了的器具，在適合男性的同人誌試著寫看了的東西，試著使之做地板ona，這個那個地做了的病的故事。

眼睛在頭後面綁上布，奪走視野。 警戒後手腕的繩子。 雖然自由的是腳和嘴，但腳腕是被鎖住的鐵球。 動腳就是拖著這個重量。

行動受到限制，視野被剝奪的狀態下精神方面也會被侵犯。 不安和恐怖。 在連時間流動都搞不清楚的現狀中，經常會生病。

「你真是個惡趣味啊......」

用聲音觀察人的樣子，張開了口。 從發出的聲音和言詞中可以看出從容鎮靜。

「沒想到這樣的你也能在這種狀態下保持冷靜。 」

一觸摸被束縛的男人的臉頰，肩膀就顫動了。 由於過敏的反應，表情放鬆了。

「那麼，再前進一個階段吧。 」

從大衣下面取出的是鑰匙。 取下了坐在地板上的男人的腳上的枷鎖。

腳變得輕，被捆綁的男人咽下唾沫。 今後要做什麼，看不見的份兒，不能預測和推測被恐怖襲擊。

「福爾摩斯君，你想對我做什麼呢？ 」

為了擺脫恐懼，他想知道會發生什麼。 在這期間聽到了打開包裝的聲音和下半身的衣服被脫掉的感覺。

「我想看你壞的地方，我。 莫里亞蒂」

冷靜地宣告的聲音。 叫寒氣的東西。

哈，強硬地笑了過去。 掃除討厭的預感和不安。

「在瀑布上踩了我，按字面意思砸了，不是被逼死的傢伙說的臺詞。 你適可而止」

失去視野，連時間的感覺都沒有了，經過了多長時間？ 至少，被束縛的男人，莫里亞蒂認為應該主人注意到的時候。 但是，回來的是笑聲。 笑得很開心。

「主人不來。 我希望你不要小看我的化裝技巧。 而且，你也準備好了」

「你真差勁」

他一邊笑一邊罵他，笑聲就止住了。 緊握裸露性器官的手。

「嘿嘿！ 」

毫不留情地握住成為弱點的地方，在根本上安裝了圈形狀的玩具的話，打開了開關。 陰莖被給予振動，浮起的欲望。

「你幹了什麼！ 」

令人著急的刺激。 但是，要使竿子勃起，不吐出欲望使之放置充分的東西。

在憤怒聲嘶力竭的莫里亞蒂面前，福爾摩斯點燃管道，吐出煙來。 冷靜地觀察局部附有了的振動的反應，哼，漏出了聲音。

「啊，聽說是防止中斷的器具，對你來說應該正好。 對於年紀上已經枯萎的你」

「混蛋！ 你好生氣啊」

振動不會變強，也不會變弱。 因為不是太弱，沒有達到的目的明白。 正如福爾摩斯所說，它本來應該起到輔助作用。

「那麼教授。 下次我來的時候，請變得奇怪」

福爾摩斯背對著坐在地板上的他，走出了房間。 門關了，安靜的房間裡迴響著微弱的低重音。

「這樣的東西......」

福爾摩斯的目的很明顯。 莫里亞蒂的精神上毀壞的事。 監禁，準備周全好象執行著計畫,不過，作為計畫還差得遠。

（用藥的話應該會很快吧。 故意採取迂回的方法。 ）

思考再三，也不會長久。 不知道什麼時候能和有熱量的肉體解放，將冷靜塗滿。

從者，用自己的肉體也知道，成為了英靈的身體人類有的生殖本能不能放開嗎。 半途而廢地發燒，吐不出來。

（計算素數吧...... ）

為了考慮其他事情，頭腦靈活地轉向了別的事情。

**6

（電池保持時間為30分鐘。 差不多兩個小時了...... ）

雖然安裝在莫里亞蒂上的器具已經過期了，但福爾摩斯無法想像他會變成怎樣。 還保持著冷靜嗎？ 或者......。

靜靜地進入室內，驚訝地睜開了眼睛。

「嗯...... 唔，唔」

趴在地板上的男人。 下巴貼在地板上，哢嚓哢嚓地搖動著腰。 一目了然在幹什麼。

光是拜訪房間就注意不到這邊的他。 沉迷于行為。 在冰冷的地板上摩擦男人的欲望，想要吐出精靈。

淫蕩的姿態。 咬著嘴唇，抑制著聲音，在地板上磨蹭著自己。 眼角纏著的布濕了，白色的皮膚紅了。

「嗚，唔...... 嗯，啊」

為了看那個臉，解開了綁著的布。 突然掉下來，濕潤的藍色瞳孔抬頭看向膝蓋。

「福爾，摩斯......」

突然打開的視野。 飛奔而來的臉。 不知從什麼時候開始看的，比大聲的看著，先溫柔地擦拭眼角的眼淚的指尖。

「表情很好。 莫里亞蒂。 讓我看看」

認真的表情。 低沉的聲音。 令人毛骨悚然的東西。

宣告，莫里亞蒂的下半身的方向。 膝蓋彎曲，使之做伸出腰的姿勢，用手包住了沒有吐出欲望腫了的男根。

「啊！ 」

不是無機質的東西，用人的皮膚被觸摸，聲音出來。 對嶄新的觸覺，返回了過敏的反應。

卸下根本的器具，一邊塗滿自己使之溢出的搶先跑的液體，一邊使之上下手，擦上去。 嘴巴，嘴巴，發出聲音。

「く，ぁ...... 嗯，哈，啊，啊......」

在手中顫抖的肉棒。 為了達到頂峰，龜頭的凹陷處，像推開尿道口一樣用手指腹部擦了一下。

「哇啊啊啊啊！ 」

腰跳，呼哧呼哧地向地板撒上作為白濁的液體。 象擠出精液一樣地從根本用手包到尖端，擦起之後放開了手。

福爾摩斯從焦急的肉體中解放出來，如果一半呆住不動身，再次進入視野。 看著莫里亞蒂的臉，滿足地笑著。

「我的，詹姆斯」

露出年幼的笑容，堵住了嘴唇。 品嘗著重疊的嘴唇的觸感，莫里亞蒂放棄了意識。

**8

你睡了多久？ 由於地板冰涼的感觸，全身顫抖。

慢慢地睜開眼睛，抬起上身。 不自由的只有雙手。 奪取視野的眼罩和腳鐐被取下。 在失去意識之前吐出的精液是否被擦乾淨了，也沒有留下臭味。 下半身還是裸露著。

「終於，要醒了吧？ 」

聽到的聲音皺起眉頭。 福爾摩斯蹲在莫里亞蒂面前。

「福爾摩斯......」

一邊看著露出厭惡的表情，一邊不改變表情，嘴巴張開。

「莫里亞蒂，我等著你起床。 接下來要轉移的話，如果不是意識清晰的時候就沒有意義了」

「你打算把我關到什麼時候。 」

福爾摩斯只是天真地笑著，毫不掩飾自己的憤怒。 像個淘氣玩樂的孩子。

把臉靠近莫里亞蒂的耳朵，用低沉的聲音乘著呼吸宣告了。

「重要的東西不預先儲藏起來的話，對吧。 」

冷得直打哆嗦。 不是被監禁在這個房間，而是對他來說保管著。

「夏洛克·福爾摩斯，你......」

做著可怕的幼稚的事。

正要指出來，張開的嘴被他的手捂住了。 不讓說的笑容。

「詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂，不要讓我厭倦。 只有你，讓我快樂。 最喜歡的你呢」

與其說是重要的存在，不如說是重要的玩具。 接近玩伴。 為了不丟失，把它放到箱子裡。

從表情和聲音，語言莫里亞蒂都能讀懂。 福爾摩斯是懷著多麼幼稚的想法在行動著。 同時他想要的只是自己，作為無論什麼都接受的存在的莫里亞蒂吧。

「你太瘋了吧」

我終於說出了那樣的話來。 沒有其他浮現的話語。 方法和手段，道理也不出來。

對莫里亞蒂所說的話，呆呆地，溫柔地笑著。 把白灰色的頭髮梳一梳。

「我說過喜歡你吧？ 來吧開始吧」

品味頭髮的觸感後，站起來。 從大衣下面拿出來的是做出猥褻形狀的玩具。 為了讓對方看到，妖怪地舔著它。

「...... 只有討厭的預感」

臉緊繃繃的。 用途什麼的，很容易想像得到。

「是啊。 正如你所想的那樣，稍微有些不同」

把莫里亞蒂的身體摔在地板上。 為了不讓後面的手疼，低著頭，臀部向上。

打開預先準備好的瓶蓋，將裡面的液體滴入裂縫中。 在寒冷中跳躍的肢體。

「哎呀！ 」

「啊，對不起。 但是這也會馬上改變」

將液體纏繞在手指上，使其呈狹窄狀。 使液體向內部傳遞一樣地淺，使之展開。

「嗚，く...... 喂，住手，住手！ 」

從發言中可以理解福爾摩斯想要做的事。 即使明白也無濟於事。

液體也沾滿了玩具，略微擴展到後孔，然後塞進裡面。 液體是否也起到潤滑油的作用，毫無困難地侵入。

「嗚啊啊啊！ 」

一直插入到只能看到手柄的深處，福爾摩斯放開了手。 微微顫抖的肉體鬆弛了表情。

「這樣的話就沒問題了嗎？ 之後呢......」

福爾摩斯從莫里亞蒂的視野中消失。 回來的時候，手裡拿著檯子。 放置一台的話莫里亞蒂讓膝立，使之蒙到臺上。

粗暴的呼吸。 不知是不是因為液體，開始發熱的肉體裡無機質的檯子很冷。

「讓你做什麼......」 （What do you want me to do ...）

「應該可以用手輕易脫掉玩具。 那就沒意思了」

檯子的背面，安裝著圓形的筒狀的東西。 然後通過陰莖。

「啊，啊」

脫口而出的是喘息聲。 象女性器皿的矽制玩具柔軟地吸附著，內部有的突起物刻上確實的男人的快樂。

露出甜美的聲音的莫里亞蒂露出了滿足的笑容。

「您中意嗎？ 我在這裡看著你，只要喜歡你，你也可以瘋狂」

如果說我瘋了，你也瘋了吧？

從正面能看見莫里亞蒂身姿的位置，稍微離開了的地方拿出椅子坐了。 正如發言那樣，我打算旁觀。

福爾摩斯所說的話聽起來很遠。 通過粘膜吸收的藥品剝奪了理性。 從前到後被給予的刺激侵蝕，自然地腰開始咯吱咯吱地搖晃。

——

「啊...... 啊，嗯...... 看，看，啊」

動彈不得。 身體隨意地追求快感。 碧色的瞳孔凝視著這一切，也喚來陣陣心寒的喜悅。

白色的皮膚泛紅，蒼藍的瞳孔被淚水潤濕。 每次搖晃腰部，支撐著上身的檯子就會發出聲音搖晃。

「啊，啊...... 啊，哎，哎呀...... 啊，嗯...... 福，福爾摩斯」

冷漠的菊翠雙降。 看著他改變了表情

沒有。 沒有隱瞞下半身的東西，只是看著貪婪的姿態說出對方的名字。

喀噠喀噠地晚安。 福爾摩斯的嘴角鬆弛著，毫不吝惜地眺望著沉醉在快感中的淫亂的樣子。 雖然被無法升起的快樂所襲擊，但仍然自我

為保持健康，焦慮不安。 不墮落，不瘋狂地在做。

「莫里亞蒂，我覺得忠實于欲望也不錯吧？ 」

倒不如這樣瘋狂下去。 我想看看它損壞的樣子。

夾著檯子站著，伸出手。 描畫臉的輪廓，

用手指觸摸著張開的嘴唇。 纏繞在手指上的舌尖。

「嗯...... 哼，哼......」

手指一邊舔一邊動腰。 閉上眼睛，委身于性的快樂表情放出妖豔的色香。

「詹姆斯，否則......」

墮落，淫亂地尋求這邊。 那個動作，是他壞掉的證據。

如果拔出手指，唾液就會引導意圖。 阿飛，飛起來的上身。

「嗚啊啊啊啊！ 」

作為白濁的液體散落在地板上。 到達，從玩具中將雄性從顫抖的肉體中拔出，踢倒臺子。 墜落在地板上的莫里亞蒂。 濕潤的藍色瞳孔。 用肩膀呼吸著。

「啊...... 唔，福爾，摩斯......」

體內迴圈的熱。 一次，釋放也依然，腐蝕被提高了的肉體。

「我也習慣了」

解開背手綁著的繩子，滾到地板上。 把白色的腳貼在肩膀上，使腰浮起。

暴露在福爾摩斯面前的陰部。 應該吐精了的性器完全沒有枯萎，與pikupi震動，玩兒

叼著配料的邊緣在蠕動。 抓住迪爾德，拔出，放出了地板。

「啊，啊！ 」

被拔掉的感覺發出聲音。 被埋的東西丟失，被突然張開口的後孔壓上的尖端。

「福，爾摩斯」

熱度和堅固。 對於所感受到的東西，恐懼與快樂混雜在一起。

「應該還沒有退燒。 想被侵犯吧？ 」

問了一下，在問答之前就把熱度塞進去了。 用肉棒貫穿。

「啊啊啊啊！ 」

與玩具不同的熱度和體積伴隨了的男人的欲望。 不難地被插入到裡頭而且被發出了的甜的矯聲。 跑過去了的，確實的快樂微微地返回的理性散落了。

「喂，舒服嗎？ 」

無數次向上推到深處，夾在裡面。 從結合部響起，與濕潤的聲音碰撞的乾燥的聲音。

「啊，啊，嗚，嗚，嗚啊」

腰部向上，舉，穿，侵入到深處。 刀尖碰撞到裡面的牆壁，更加向裡頭打算吃破前進的雄性，只有邊緣。 那裡沒有疼痛。

「啊，啊...... 啊，嘿，好疼，好疼」

回答被問到的問題的聲音。 淚水和因誕辰而變得亂七八糟的淫蕩的臉上尖銳的聲音與平時的他相距甚遠。 墮落的姿態。

「...... 呵呵，詹姆斯，你真好。 這個，身體也」

肉筒的夾緊。 熱度。 無法忍受對方的表情和反應。 沉溺在令人作嘔的快樂中，無法停止攻擊的動作。

從結合部響起的淫狼的聲音。 按照自己的肉欲，突出，夾，挖掘。

「啊啊啊啊，嘿...... 啊啊，哎呀，哎呀！ 」

擦上嘎吱嘎吱的肉壁，尖端嘎吱地往上頂，嘎吱嘎吱地更加深入了。 直腸的前方。

儘管如此成為尖銳的喘息聲，迎接了絕頂的肉體也有藥物的影響沒有感到痛苦。 只是沉溺于快樂。

達體。 作為白濁的液體即使弄濕下腹部也還沒達到頂峰。 進入禁止進入的地方，陷入龜頭不脫落，掛結腸。

「啊啊啊啊啊，好燙啊，好燙，嗯，啊」

「唔，啊...... 詹姆斯......」

出神地俯視，呼喚名字，被緊緊地勒緊的內膜誘惑注入。 深處突出。

「哎呀，哎呀！ 」

被吐出的精液。 連那個觸覺都感到，被推上了到高處。 沒有吐精，乾燥的絕頂。

拔出枯萎的自己，放下腳，離開身體。 焦點不對準的藍色瞳孔。 短小地漏出的邊緣，biku，biku，一點點跳躍的肢體。

「莫里亞蒂，我的......」

輕輕地碰觸嘴唇，。 嘿嘿，輕輕地拍打臉頰。

「好好幹。 你應該不是這樣的」

那微弱的疼痛中瞳孔中寄宿著光芒。 窺視臉的福爾摩斯的綠色。

「福爾，摩斯......」

呆呆地凝視，喉嚨痛得直咳嗽。

「我討厭你」

落入性的快樂，沉溺，終於取回的自我。 理性。 用還濕了的瞳孔脫落。

「我從沒想過能從你嘴裡聽到愛的語言。 我喜歡你」

她輕輕地微笑著，用手指描著莫里亞蒂的嘴唇，並親吻她，讓他抓住她的下巴。

「嗯...... 嗯，呵」

舌頭伸進嘴裡。 無法反抗纏繞的舌頭。 粘膜爬行，混雜的唾液。

他人的熱情和味道。 刻畫了從那些能得到的快感。 肉體容易墮落。

「...... 嗯，哈，呵...... 唔，唔......」

「比起無機質的東西，我更受不了」

簡單的理性被拖著喝。 我那樣放鬆了臉。

「不，對。 我，是......」

並不是想被侵犯。 並不是想要那個

迷惑的眼睛。 但是，欲望了的肉體不能隱藏。 混亂的呼吸也被說，身體顫抖了的時刻不能否定。

「討厭，你的那些，沒有必要是我」

為了擺脫被快樂所捕捉的自己，她強力地發出了聲音。

語言上的抵抗。 福爾摩斯特不改變表情，張開嘴巴。

「除了你以外我做不到。 只有你......」

一次，切言詞。 認真俯視的眼睛。

「詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂，被定為罪惡的，另一個我」

「——ツ！ 」

性質相同，擁有同等的知識和智力的存在。 只以善惡的差異被形成了的故事的登場人物。 可以說是距離最近的存在。

「你在的時候很開心。 失去了你，在那條街上度過的每一天，雖然無聊得不得了，但作為從者再次得到生命，找到你的時候還是很驚訝。 但是，就是這樣

不要再失去你了。 我需要詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂」

像那時一樣，無需審判罪惡的世界。 即使屬性惡劣，只要不失去交換過契約的主人，就一定存在著的事實。

「我也打算和你一起死，對吧。 」

在臉上流露出悲傷表情的年輕人面前，全身顫抖。 互相束縛，互相拖拽。

「福爾，摩斯......」

即使從故事中解放出來，對對方的感情也會持續殘留。 但是，變質了。 他自己。 雙方都破產了。

「你說壞了，我也早就壞了......」

敵對，不喜歡就頂撞。 儘管如此，不打算離開他，是那樣的事。 這只手，不拒絕身體。

莫里亞蒂放棄的發言。 福爾摩斯承認了。

把身體插進腳的聽覺裡，舔著脖子。 尖兒

「通告！ 」（Tsu utsu）

如果把眉頭靠近疼痛的話，被舔傷口，身體就會跳起來。

「恩啊」（N a~tsu）

「詹姆斯，你也是」

即使不說什麼，福爾摩斯的意圖也能傳達。 咬對方的脖子，傷害皮膚，體味慘烈的血液。 那是一種表示一種聯繫的儀式。

小聲地洩漏聲音，露出出神地表情的年輕人，妖豔被不知不覺地打倒了。 給這個男人證明是自己的所有物，就能找到被安上的事實。 創傷

雖然不能剩下。

「詹姆斯，你......」

「我不會讓任何人奪走你。 只屬於我」

用天真無邪的笑容遮住，說完就把手指插入了濕潤擴散的積蓄裡。

「啊！ 」

嘴唇發出聲音，手指像把注入內部的液體挖出來一樣拔出。 白色液體掉在地板上。

「放任不管也無所謂，但我想讓你更加淫亂地瘋狂。 」

讓人聯想到野獸的臉。 被聲音震動著肩膀。

總之，很容易解開了，即使變得敏感的肉體欲望了達到的事也不被容許被放置不管。 但是，因此而解放時的快樂，強烈的感覺也是知道的。

「啊，啊...... 嗯，不，不要...... 啊」

一想到又要採取那種不禮貌的行為，就覺得討厭。 肉體被驚心動魄的快樂所煽動。

「莫里亞蒂，不可以撒謊......」

溫柔的微笑，拔掉了手指。 用從上衣內取出的布綁在頭上，再使之從尿道口插入緩慢地勃起的陰莖細長的棒。

「好可愛！ 」（Hi īi~tsu）

為了不用手玩弄，堵住了無法吐精。 不知道是痛還是快樂發出的聲音。

「下次再盡情地瘋吧。 可以吧？

以高興的樣子被問的聲音。 即使被問到，也無法回答。

「...... 別，開玩笑，啊」

圍繞身體的熱。 不吐而焦急。 據說，他無能為力，置之不理。

濕潤的眼睛。 紅潤的臉頰。 一吻那欲望已久的臉龐的莫里亞蒂的臉頰。

「儘量早點回來。 雖然想毀壞你，但墮落到壞掉不回頭的地步也不是本意」

以可愛的臉俯視，只是觸摸的接吻，離開了身體。 這簡直就像是在做戀人一樣，用從未見過的表情睜開眼睛。

「福爾摩斯......？ 」

「應該說過喜歡吧？ 莫里亞蒂」

他露出幼小的笑容說，然後走出了房間。

萬籟俱寂的室內。 為了在冰冷的地板上貼上皮膚，輾轉反側。 至少讓熱的身體冷卻下來。

「...... 你瘋狂到什麼程度？ 我和你」

連這種等候狀態都令人興奮。 毫無疑問他會來。

早就壞了，瘋了。 一邊自覺地閉上了眼睛。

**15

福爾摩斯繼續做重要的東西莫里亞蒂。 以監禁的形式。

伴隨著扭曲的戀愛關係。 不被任何人打擾，只是墮落的關係。


	2. 纏繞在一起的線和蝴蝶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caa，襲擊受氣的話。
> 
> 寫下襲擊受害者吧。僅僅這麼說就開始了。寫完了因為，這個下面收錄了的話是前頭，從途中連接了的話變更…。預定經常說未定…這個故事，在這本書裡不是最正經的嗎，…。

特異點在新宿解決之後。 與卡地亞的master，藤丸立香交換契約，現世了的在新宿作為朋友，作為敵人存在，新宿的Archer。 詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。

然後放置時間，與立香交換契約現世了的，夏洛克·福爾摩斯。 二人在這個破火山口集聚，為特異點修正和任務移動的每天二人也其他的從者同樣，被驅趕。

在新宿再會，分手後再相見的兩人被送往的地方，是兩人熟悉的地方。

「霧之倫敦，啊......」

這樣說的是哪個？ 被白霧包圍，沒有人跡的街道。

「好像認為是放了老闆」

福爾摩斯點燃管子，吐出煙霧。 那個視線前方是混雜在霧中的白色影子。

「我沒聽說要去。 但是，現在這個地方只接受靈體。 雖說是在受肉，但作為靈體的我和你的話，沒有妨礙」

「啊。 不能丟失主人。 那麼，開始吧」

二人，轉移到戰鬥。

無數的靈體。 接近幻靈的存在變異，支配著這個街的事在破火山口時判明。

放出魔彈，用透鏡的光踢散，徒手毆打。 因為雙方的戰鬥風格都很熟悉，所以在消滅敵人之前沒有多長時間。

為了埋葬最後的一體，莫里亞蒂給了他一發近距離的攻擊。 被認為是靈體的白色影子在消失前變成液體，沾濕了他的肉體。

「教授！ 」

沾滿了濕潤透明的液體，滑落在地面上。 倒下，失去了意識，棺材消失了。

不明白敵人留下的液體是什麼,不過，抱起濡濕了的莫里亞蒂的肉體，暫且離開了那個地方。 侵入附近的房屋，租借臥室。

把濕衣服脫掉，眼鏡放在枕邊。 裸體躺在床上，蓋上被子。

透明且有粘性的液體。 用粘度高、潤澤的水分構築的液體，觸摸到他衣服上殘留的液體後確信。 這就是所謂的化妝水。 但是，為什麼敵人一滅亡就被吐出來呢？

從所有可能性都能聽到推理的福爾摩斯的耳朵，混亂的呼吸。 如果對莫里亞蒂做視線，臉紅，吐出著粗暴的呼氣。

「不會吧......」

只有靈體才能進入的特異點。 打倒敵人後放出的化妝水。

（達芬奇，明白之後就讓她排隊了吧？ ）

恐怕，她一個人監視，調整著吧。 測試從者是否有性欲。

哈，呼出氣。 即使能夠推察出來，福爾摩斯也等於沒有那樣的經驗值。 至少在故事上，福爾摩斯和莫里亞蒂都不太瞭解女性關係。 對這樣的方向沒有興趣也是事實。

慢慢睜開的眼睛。 蒼藍的眼睛溶化，被陪伴的福爾摩斯伸出的手臂。 探出坐在椅子上的福爾摩斯，從衣服下毫不猶豫地取出性器。

「莫里亞蒂！ 」

靠著眉毛，大聲的喊，卻聽不到他的耳朵。 臉頰發紅。 一邊顯出發情的身姿一邊開口。 伸出紅色的舌頭，舔枯萎的杆尖，敏感的部位。

「...... 啊！ 」

莫里亞蒂用淫亂的口愛撫男人的欲望的身姿與平素的他相距甚遠。 他不會做這種事的情景煽動了福爾摩斯。

從各種各樣的刺激帶熱體積增加了的陰莖離開一次臉，從根本舔上背肌，引導增長了的肉棒到口內。 向上翻眼珠看福爾摩斯的表情，使之前後頭，用龜頭紮喉嚨深處的粘膜。

「嗯，唔...... 唔、唔、唔...... 呼呼」

「喂，你是誰......？ 」

用粘膜摩擦，揉進沉甸甸的兩顆珠子，一邊發出沾滿唾液的濕潤的聲音，一邊用嘴對雄性進行處理。 陰沉的聲音。

天真爛漫地啃男人的器皿的樣子像個娼婦。 想要精液，不能停止舔福爾摩斯的。

「...... 嗯，嗯」

為了在胯股之間掩埋臉，支撐身體抓住椅子的邊緣。 以不穩定的姿勢停止愛撫，搖動自己的腰。 暴露裸體的莫里亞蒂的中心興奮的時候勃起，使之滴著透明的液體。

淫蕩的癡態。 伴隨著妖豔的色香貪婪的那樣不協調感不擦,不過，也沒有反抗的心情。 將手指纏繞在白色的頭髮上，用力按住。

「哼哼！ 」

「是你的不對」

對洩露痛苦聲音的對方說，壓住，進入射精的運動。 緩緩地彎腰，注入喉嚨深處。

「嗯嗯！ 」

氣勢很好地被吐出的液體咽下也不能喝完的白濁從口端傳到下巴。 看到咽佛上下嚥下之後，福爾摩斯鬆開了手。

「恩...... 啊」

壓住的手離開，抬起頭。 被液體弄髒，整理好的鬍鬚也亂了，沒有整理亂七八糟的臉，抬頭看了對方。

「啊...... 啊、咳、小雞巴......」

用手包裹著已經枯萎的東西，嘴唇和濕潤的聲音一邊擦拭著。 幾乎要說想要更多。

皺了一下眉。 對說出了自己下流的言詞的莫里亞蒂。 他還想繼續自己的行為。

在莫里亞蒂手中取回熱量的陰莖上，舔一舔舌頭。 那裡沒有福爾摩斯知道的他的面貌。

「你是妓女嗎？ 」

夾雜著諷刺的提問，卻沒有回答是否聽見。

將上身豎起，從床上下來，坐在椅子上的福爾摩斯上，將雄性放在習慣了也不習慣的尾孔裡，讓其插入其中。 發出聲音，面對福爾摩斯，抱住搖晃腰。

「哎呀，啊，啊...... 嗯，嗯」

抓住對方使腰浮起沉沒，象在捆紮裡(上)挖一樣地搖晃，用肉筒打算榨取男人的精神內膜收縮。 福爾摩斯咬著嘴唇，對蠢蠢地纏繞著的媚肉動不已。 肉體被莫里亞蒂做貪圖著快樂。

「啊...... 啊，好大...... 好」

在後孔得到快樂的身姿只能說是淫亂。 因為興奮而發紅的皮膚和張開的嘴角開始流出唾液，以出神的表情發出嬌聲。 用男人的肉棒摩擦直腸的粘膜，呼喊著。

尖銳的聲音。 與哮喘一起被發出的言詞。 應該煽動對方。 已經沒有自我，或者被什麼人依靠的狀態的莫里亞蒂自己怎樣的狀態沒有自覺吧。

「哇，哎...... 嗚嗚，要來了......」

對在腹中脈搏，膨脹的熱塊感到對方的絕頂嘴的他，很小地漏出了聲音。 用淫亂的言詞，用肉壁追上來。

「嗚嗚！ 」

被緊固引導，迸發出來。 不知道是不是因為液體的刺激而使身體顫抖，弄濕了兩個人下半身的白濁。

「啊啊啊啊！ 」

一邊提高聲音一邊吐出欲望，kun，下巴掉下，從體力丟失也靠近。 支撐了寄存了身體的莫里亞蒂的上體。

「結束了嗎......」

閉上的眼睛。 無力的肉體。 他變得一動不動了，歎了一口氣。

「但是，還不錯。 侵犯你的感覺」

我既知道男人之間的行為及做法。 我沒想到會和他一起做那個。

舉起他，從裡面抽出自己的話到床放下。 我以為還是收拾一下比較好，就朝浴室走去。

收拾完後，躺在床上。 有語音通信。

『福爾摩斯，沒事嗎？ 』

「你不是已經把握好情況了嗎？ 」

莫里亞蒂的變化應該是被監視的狀態。

『你們去那邊之後要受到妨礙。 雖然可以暫時通信，但是不知道什麼時候會中斷』

「簡短地聽話」

如果沒有記錄剛才的行為，就沒有問題，繼續談話。

『那裡不安定，不知道什麼時候會消失。 快點逃出來吧』

哢嚓一聲，通信中斷了。 所謂被妨礙是真的嗎？

（逃脫、嗎...... ）

如果有問題的話就是莫里亞蒂的狀態。 有被什麼依靠的可能性。 如果不是那樣的話，就不會做出那樣的行動吧。

從睡夢中醒來就會明白。 但是，悠長是無法等待的。

輕輕拍打臉頰，眉毛靠近，睜開的眼睛。 藍色的瞳孔映照著福爾摩斯。

「心情怎麼樣呢？ 教授

「福爾摩斯，我在睡覺嗎？ 」

在柔和地微笑的福爾摩斯裡(上)起來上體，看自己的身姿使之抽出了臉。

「把我的衣服還給我」

「啊。 正當乾燥的時候」

把自己很瞭解的莫里亞蒂和內心的想法脫下來的衣服交給他。 收下後，他背對著福爾摩斯穿過袖子，從床上走了下來。

恭敬。 從莫里亞蒂的口中出來，打噴嚏。 而且小小的福爾摩斯笑了。

使用輪班返回。 達芬奇在倫敦的街道上不怎麼進行探索，也脫離了達芬奇的一句話。

剛從管制室出來時，抓住莫里亞蒂的胳膊，挽住它就脫下來了。

「什麼呢？ 」

「我有話跟你說。 」

還被剛才的變化牽連著。

「福爾摩斯君，你先把女士的事情解決吧。 然後呢」

用柔和的語調遠離，揮手走在通道上。 那個背不回頭地被捲進了轉角處。

小費。 咂嘴，毆打牆壁，返回管制室。 回到室內，等待著面帶不高興的她。

「福爾摩斯，你能告訴我那個地方發生了什麼事嗎？ 」

「你不是在看嗎？ 」

本以為是被監視的，卻回答了達芬奇的發言。 被吐出的歎息。

「我做了雙重檢查。 通訊也說了的那樣，持續接受著干擾。 我和教授發生了什麼事，包括我在內，連工作人員都沒有人知道」

煉成碎片，如果不是那樣的話，就不要說報告。

「這是誰幹的妨礙工作呢。 你有線索嗎？ 在ENEMI消失的時候，變成了某種液體。 受到那個的教授倒下了。 一小時左右都沒有醒來」

一覺醒來，一切都驟變了，如果沒有看的話，就沒有必要談了。 隨意判斷，拐彎抹角。

顯出沉思的動作，她以認真的表情與福爾摩斯相對。

「現在不是特異點，而是回到正常的狀態。 如果與一時的某些特異點化的干擾有關系，不是我、你，譬如邪惡的教授做了什麼？

面對這個問題，瞪大了眼睛，突然笑了起來。

「這樣啊。 我對這種可能性很失望」

如果說這是他自己策劃的，那都是他計畫上的事。 兩個人輪流過，那個街道，那個豹變。

理解後，背對達芬奇。

「那麼，聽本人說吧。 」

「你也告訴我吧。 希望不要因為私事而對程式進行修改」

走出房間的時候，背上傳來的聲音。 她也確信犯人就是他吧。 沒有回答，走到了通道。

筆直地走進他的房間，走進室內。 坐在床上，看著書的莫里亞蒂。

「這個也是你的計算嗎？ 」

「什麼事啊？ 」

巴旦（Pattern），合上書仰望的臉，藍色的眼睛。 漂浮著。 嘴角上含著微笑。

「不。 達芬奇生氣了。 因為你擅自玩弄我」

向坐著的他走去，在他面前停下腳步。 仰望著俯視的福爾摩斯，冷笑著。

「那樣也不錯吧？ 被惡的我隨心所欲的感覺怎麼樣？ 」

不要害怕。 淡泊地說的莫里亞蒂，看起來好象享受著這個狀況。

「啊，不錯。 你什麼時候變成男娼了？

不知不覺，這邊的臉也鬆弛。 即使只是被他設計的蜘妹的線操縱著，這樣的策略也是快樂的。

「從一開始就是福爾摩斯。 只是你忘了而已」

摘下眼鏡，將手伸向自己放鬆脖子站著的福爾摩斯。 隔著衣服撫摸下半身。

「你是這樣做的吧？ 啊，這不是現在的你嗎？ 那是什麼時候的你......」

像是煽動還沒有發燒的自己的欲望一樣地撫摸，妖豔地笑的樣子喚起剛才的驟變了的身姿。 他被淫亂的性欲所侵蝕。

對莫里亞蒂的發言眉頭靠近，使之圍繞思考。 至少，我沒有對他做什麼的記憶。 不，我想或許會有合適的東西。

「我本應該奪走你的記憶的？ 」

讓我忘了。 所以，自己也忘記了。

「是啊。 我忘了。 你對愚蠢的我做了什麼？ 哎呀，那也算在內了」

放下手，把手指拿到嘴邊。 以淫廊的表情伸出舌頭，祗食指。 讓我想起愛撫男人肉棒的樣子。

「...... 啊！ 別這樣。 你是從什麼時候開始墮落的」

放出使之玩弄向性的妖豔的色香的男人。 雖說上了年紀，卻讓人感覺不到它的動作。 表情。

在福爾摩斯的記憶裡，沒有淫亂的莫里亞蒂。 這段記憶在新宿以前的，作為故事被描繪出來，自己也證明了總的來說不能說是正確的。

吧嗒，發出聲音舔，輕輕地吸附離開臉。 連接指尖和舌頭的銀線。

「從一開始就是福爾摩斯。 不，應該說是成為這個靈基之後再說嗎......」

並沒有特意隱瞞，只是告訴他，拉著抓住的手臂。 拉近福爾摩斯的身體。

變成緊緊抱住附嵯的形狀，眯起了眼睛。 莫里亞蒂的發言中，指的是在重逢之前發生了什麼事情。

「莫里亞蒂，你......」

「不夠。 還不夠哦，夏洛克」

遮住福爾摩斯的聲音隨聲附和的言詞。 互相接觸的嘴唇。

「雖說是必要的，但是不接受別人的欲望和磨力的話就必須變成肉體了ヽ你想贏我嗎？ 你呢？ 」

犧牲品。 到此為止福爾摩斯隊還是贏了ヽ馬斯黃昏的手刻下了失敗的痕跡。 目光充滿了憐憫。

莫里亞蒂的表情陰沉。 落下的手。 低著頭的臉。

「‥‥那時候的我怎麼樣了。 記憶猶新。 只是，除你以外，我不能這麼做。 老闆你的腿拉不動」

零零散散的告知聲。 與馬斯黃昏交換契約，雖然是惡但是留下了善性的莫里亞蒂重要的存在。

由於磨術和催眠術之類好多次篡改記憶，到(連)不能清楚地想起來的狀態也不是不可思議。 一邊想著這也算在他的計算裡，一邊張口結舌。

「你的計畫ヽ打破計算是我作為偵探的職責。 侵犯你並不壞」

即使成為從者也要有願望和欲望。 就算是英靈也是人類。 人的欲望很深。

「跟serfereヽ這種關係沒關係嗎？ 」

「足夠了。 本來，和你的性，太好了就不好了」

緊緊地脫下的瞳孔。 對應該稱之為宿敵的物件說這樣的話，也討厭有關系吧。

「啊。 是啊。 那時候的你，比起眾多的男性，我明顯的反應更好」

用滿臉的笑容回過頭來，突然紅起臉來。

「太吵了！ 」

這種反應讓人覺得很可愛，真是不可思議。

「但是，我比他差。 」

轉移視線，被吐出的話語。 不知從何處露出了寂寞的表情。

咚，推莫里亞蒂的肩膀，倒在床上。

「福爾摩斯？ 」

「啊。 想被這樣做吧？ 至少，別在我面前說別的男人的話了」

我雖然意識到這只是嫉妒，但還是抑制不住焦躁。

莫里亞蒂睜圓了眼睛，突然喉嚨一鳴，在對手的背上轉動手臂。 張開腳，將下半身推開。

「我並不想成為你的所有物，但是看到你那樣的臉也不錯。 快把你搬過來」

不停地促使衝動的行動。 這是因為福爾摩斯很少見的保持感情行動的緣故。

一次，離開身體到腳在床上，那個身體使之躺下之後剝下半身的衣服。 只是滿足欲望、吐露欲望的行為。

使之聽腳，露出秘部的話手指使後孔滑入。 或許是因為時間還沒有過得太久，泥濘地慢慢地纏繞在手指上。

「啊，啊......」

觸摸粘膜，僅憑摩擦的感覺就能發出聲音。 過敏的肉體。

「沒有必要習慣嗎？ 你是對那些骯髒的傢伙們張開雙腳，不斷重複的吧？ 」

知道的事實。 為了不忘記而做的事情和他口中說出的一句話，為什麼會如此焦急呢？

即使增加兩根手指、三根手指也不難咽下。

如果穿在淺的地方有的前列腺，緊緊地勒緊的內膜。

「啊，啊，啊，啊...... ほ、むず......」

被給予的刺激晴朗的聲音。 用指頭呼籲不足的瞳孔的聲音。

「莫里亞蒂」

用甜美的聲音呼喚名字，拔出手指。

對他這樣改變的存在的嫉妒和焦躁。 有時候會覺得憤怒是可以替換性欲的，但另一方面又有無法阻止的自己。

充分膨脹了的欲望。 把刀尖對著尾孔一口氣貫穿到裡面。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

衝擊使背部浮起，發出類似呼喊的聲音。 緊握床單的手。

淫亂追求行動，曾經的宿敵徹底改變了的身姿。 在直腸裡埋著男根ヽ手搭在對方的脖子上。

「你為什麼以英靈的身份出現？ 沒有被你召喚ヽ我才沒有被你擾亂到這種地步」

好痛苦。 為什麼不能冷靜下來呢？ 不能控制感情嗎？

莫里亞蒂張開了嘴角。 向著落入陷阱的獵物

甜美的冷笑。

「我是蜘蛛，ヽ也是蝴蝶。 在四面環繞的蜘蛛網中，和誘惑的蝴蝶一起掛上了。 你再也不會從我身上解脫。 我不會放開你」

落在手中的ヽ在淡淡的言語中看見的東西。 而且，一笑了之。

「這樣啊。 那麼，我只會讓你墮落」

如果逃不掉的話，還是享受一下比較好。 嫉妒、憤怒、痛苦，追根溯源，都是一個理由。 但是，那個言詞不能說。 不可以說的東西。

拉著腰，沖進裡面。 用捆綁在腹部側的一點，挖出裡面的牆，逆著收縮纏繞的煽肉加以刺激。 反復做讓人快感的貝殼動作。

「啊，啊...... 啊、哎、哎...... 哼，啊啊」

如果律動被開始，肉體容易快樂地落下。 只是發矯聲，沉溺于被給予的喜悅中。 濡濕了的藍色的眼睛被福爾摩斯轉動。

從結合部響起的粘著質的水音和皮膚碰撞的乾燥的聲音。 沒被觸摸的莫里亞蒂的性器勃起，使之溢出著透明的液體。

「啊，啊...... つほ、ずず、あぁ...... 嗯」

堵住呼喚名字的嘴唇。 舌頭纏繞在上和下品味性的快感。 從別人的唾液和體溫，莫里亞蒂的口不成聲的聲音出來也吹動福爾摩斯。

現在這個男人叫的，是自己犯下的。 不是其他的任何人。

「呼...... 詹姆斯淫亂無可奈何的你是我的禮物」

貫穿到深處，注入精力。 抓住腰壓住，向裡面全部吐出。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

裂開的熱。 下腹部擴展的液體的觸覺莫里亞蒂也再自己的皮膚散發白濁。

「啊...... 啊、福爾摩斯......」

臉上浮著柔軟的笑容，顫抖著身體。 用指尖擦乾眼淚，窺視還沉浸在快感餘韻中的臉。

「對壞人有必要受到懲罰」

愉快地宣言，只是互相接觸的接吻。


	3. 月亮背面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅自捏造、觸手（Baal和新茶）、人數眾多的Mobu（Mobu新茶）
> 
> 到新宿之前的定、捏造。到找到跟Baal的幻的艷合方法為止的實驗體變成這樣的任意的股定。觸手，然後Mobu，然後泡菜的流動就行了吧？  
> 就是這樣。也有一天為之熱血沸騰的故事…。

移動了時間和場所，終於到達了。 總有一天，這個城市被隔絕，染上邪惡的人以外變得不能生存吧。

人的身姿做著,不過，異形的人的存在。

「這樣一來，準備就緒了。 」

告訴了異形的對方。 現在不在的魔術王，作為所羅門的使魔的存在。

「這樣啊。 我的同盟對手啊，能否消滅可憎的卡地亞主人？ 」

發出笑聲。 為此結成了同盟。

至少與魔神柱聯手的目的之一就是他希望對卡地亞的主人公進行復仇。 他花了很長時間，獲得了幻靈與英靈的融合技術。 它們與莫里亞蒂的願望相吻合。 福爾摩斯的勝利。 根據自己的計算方式破壞行星。

「打動我的只有對卡地亞主人的憎恨。 但是，如果計畫開始實施，那也是可以實現的」

「我的這個計算沒有失誤。 馬上，清楚地與卡地亞被認識的特異點化做。 那樣的話，主人應該會來吧。 你做惡的我，我得到善性」

突然，表情放鬆了。 從人的身姿看變形的生物，魔神柱本來的身姿返回了的他，取下掛著的眼鏡。

「Baal，給我做那個。 你的肉體給了我最好的快樂」

伸出手，觸摸異形。 雖然被稱為戰鬥形態，但也知道這是真正的姿態。

期待著已經被給予的表情。 臉頰發紅，像要緊緊地撫摸的手和擦近的身體。

穿過衣服接觸莫里亞蒂的應該稱為觸手。 成為魔神的手足纏繞。 觸手接觸的衣服溶化，接觸到肌膚。

「啊！ 」

「居然把你的靈基和幻靈混在一起，讓其融合的行為得到性快樂......」

半吃驚的語調。

「啊，嗯，沒問題...... 嗯，啊...... 這個，也是在編入之後...... 啊」

與三隻章魚的腳相似的觸手碰到了肉體。 玩弄胸前的小裝飾品。 還有一根包住男人的性器，剩下的一根正從屁股孔往裡擠。

據說一邊洩漏喘息聲，有關自己的肉體在計算裡(上)也有。 無論怎麼說消除記憶，肉體的記憶是不會消失的。

「好可怕！ 」

從下面侵入後孔的粗的觸手。 從直腸到更深處，很容易貫穿到結腸。 沒有用力的腳無法支撐體重，爬在地板上，被從下往上推動內藏的觸手支撐的狀態。 因自重而侵犯了內藏。

將內置的牆壁擦破，幾乎要衝破的粘膜纏繞的肉。 不僅如此，觸手被喝了的陰莖細的管從尿道口也被插入，侵入體內。

「嗚嗚、嗚嗚、嗯......」

顫抖的肉體。 從瞳孔溢出的淚水和張開的嘴巴唾液流向下巴。

「莫里亞蒂，同盟對手啊。 就這樣逝世好了」

重新面向他的觸手毫不客氣地莫里亞蒂的口。

「恩恩恩恩！ 」

嘴裡，喉嚨深處的肉張開腮幫子，簡直像男人的性器官一樣。 莫里亞蒂從喉嚨打算侵入食道的氣勢被穿，被侵犯孔這樣的現狀得到著快樂。

「呼呼，呼呼...... 嗯，嗯......」

痛苦也舒服。 伴隨著魔力，隨意觸摸體內。 自己無法反抗也不能逃避的狀況又會陷入快感之中。

用他人的魔力將內藏塗毀，用魔力製作的肉體與侵犯此身體的魔力融合。 我受不了那個。

「嗯，嗯，唔，唔...... 嗯」

不成聲的聲音被發出，掙扎和肉體跳躍，瞳孔轉動了白眼。 知道是伊特，觸手被從口中拔出，離開胸口，性器官，最後被從屁股拔掉睡在地板上。

取下人型，閉上反復痙攣的莫里亞蒂的眼皮，小聲地念著咒文。 把身著衣服的模樣恢復到莫里亞蒂身上。

輕輕地拍打失去意識的他的臉頰。

「莫里亞蒂」

「啊，啊。 對不起」

容易瞭解到對方進入視野時的姿態後意識飛散，並豎起上身。

「那麼，你就是莫里亞蒂，Baal。 為了你和我的目的」

「為了我們的目的」

牽著伸出的手，站在Baal的旁邊。 與異形的他抱住，交換了吻的話對方的身姿象鏡子映照了一樣地變成了一模一樣。

發動了魔術，消除了彼此的記憶。 使用催眠術將Baal的記憶改寫成莫里亞蒂的東西，莫里亞蒂在放棄記憶的基礎上轉移，掉落到街上。

剛平安著陸，無數的腳步聲就向這邊跑來。 夜晚的街道。 可以看見小流氓們的身影，血色一下子減退了。

「誒？ 這個很危險吧？ 」

殺氣逼人。 想到武器，沉甸甸的棺材型兵器就出現在地面上。

本應不知道，但卻熟知了這個用法。 不，看，持(有)，由於準備了的事理解了。

「我吃也不好吃？ 」

從棺材中放出槍彈，在人數減少的時候跑了出去。 就好像要說「久居無用」一樣。

機械人偶。 擁有魔力的流氓。 最後甚至還有狼的身影。 夜晚那樣，只有時間流逝的街。 周圍被牆包圍著，好像被隔離著。

從這個城市的空氣和氛圍中可以瞭解到，這是一個不沾染惡習就無法生存的城市。 自己也是罪惡。

放棄了可以稱作寶具的武器，躲藏在建築物的陰影裡。 逃跑，厭倦了被追趕的反復，想從哪裡玩弄，使之圍繞考慮。

「對了，對了。 使用肉便器也是要體驗一下嗎......」

不死，不被殺，對於沒有體驗過的事情很捨不得墮落。 這個身體是從者。 想預先知道用臨時的肉體什麼到哪裡能，是為了今後的計畫嗎？

新宿這個被分離了的街。 異常的空間。 幻靈與英靈混雜在一起，如同故事中的世界。 魔術師馬上就會來吧。 在那之前消磨時間。

（如果我的計算正確的話，十二小時後魔術師就會來。 想方設法在這條街上......

雖然不太瞭解自己，但只要仔細觀察這座城市，就能找到答案。 在這個城市生存下來的人類的欲望是什麼。

「喂，老頭子」

聽到的聲音，突然笑了起來。 但是馬上跪在地上求命。 日本式的道歉。 土下座（Prostate）。

「放過我吧。 不殺的話，什麼都行。 什麼都會做」

俯視的年輕男子冷笑著。

被男人帶來的是倉庫。 被推到沾滿灰塵的墊子上，搗了屁股年糕。

（嘛，總會有辦法的。 三個人的話...... ）

一邊演著戰戰兢兢的樣子，一邊冷靜地判斷。 三個男人沒有特徵。 這是小流氓們在街上闊步的一部分吧。

一個男人拿出小刀，撕開這件衣服。 胸口的皮膚斷了，滲出紅色的血。

「つっ！ 」

小聲說話。

「你太差勁了」

「要做到不殺人是很難的」

「確實」

校樣，一邊笑一邊脫衣服的手。 脫下半身的男人和不脫下而讓自己握住萎靡不振的性器官的男人。 另一個人舔傷口。

「...... 啊！ 」

舌頭的觸感震動肩膀咬嘴唇。 一邊不習慣握著的竿子，一邊向上和下摩擦。

「誒，爺爺你幹得了嗎？ 」

看著他順應的樣子舔著傷口，露出胸口的男子停住了手，抓住了白色的頭髮。 促使胯股之間掩埋臉，嘴裡叼著開始勃起的男人的陰莖。

「嗯...... 嗯，呼......」

不要反抗，用一隻手來撫摩也不要停止，用嘴來撫摸。 也許是因為培養了男人的欲望，我感覺到身體在發熱。 那個讓腳張開，使之露陰部的男人的眼看也明顯。 因為為二人服務的莫里亞蒂的性器官開始緩慢地勃起。

「這傢伙，一邊和你們做對手一邊感受。 」

有趣地指出，打在屁股孔裡(上)興奮完全勃起的雄性，硬使之插入了。

「唔唔唔唔！ 」

從吮吸肉棒的嘴裡發出的呻吟聲。 手上得到了力量，握住了雄性。 一瞬間，弄濕胸口的白濁。

「ちっ！ ちっ！ 這不是被騙了嗎！ 」

對於焦躁、大聲說話的男人，被看作是同伴的兩個男人笑了。 一人壓住腰，一人以壓住頭的狀態粗暴地搖動腰，攻立。

「唔唔，唔唔，呼呼」

在咕嘟咕嘟、咕嘟咕嘟、咕嘟咕嘟的淫穢聲響中，被兩名男性作為性欲的發洩口所使用的事所煽動，從勃起的自己身上緩慢地溢出液體，滴下。

結束了一次的男人處理自己的使之取回熱，目擊了貫穿莫里亞蒂的男人。 用嘴的男人嘴裡含著嘴，按住頭搖晃著腰。 被喉嚨拍打的精液。

「嗯嗯！ 」

雖然只能吞咽，但痛苦地靠近眉毛，想要吞咽的量也很多，從嘴邊開始灑落。 但是，男人卻毫不在意地吐出，將枯萎的東西去掉。

「喂，大叔，你不是咬斷舌頭嗎？ 」

貫穿莫里亞蒂，與貫穿的男人使用口的男人推翻那個身體，象從下貫穿一樣地使之坐了。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

從變得自由的口中發出的是尖銳的聲音。 切口深深地侵入，從男根吐出白濁液。

「這不是淫亂嗎？ 」

被男人侵犯迎來絕頂的那樣被說,不過，現在的莫里亞蒂理智飛了。 聽不見。

把手指搭在到達的他的屁股孔的邊緣做為間隙的話，猜使用培育了的逸物。

「喂，兩瓶。 」

把狹窄的肉壁打開，插入裡面。

「真是太好了！ 」

本來，為了做排泄的器官男人的欲望被二個收納，隨意地推上去。 剛達到不久的肉體連那個刺激，也認識了快感。

「啊啊、啊啊、嗚、嗚嗚、嗚嗚」

男人的手臂舉起莫里亞蒂的身體，丟落。 各自的肉棒不配合那個運動，推上去擦。 不僅是深處，挖淺處的前列腺，像壓碎一樣地刺。 每次一邊散播白色液體一邊喘息。

「嗚嗚，嗚，嗯...... 啊啊、啊啊」

內膜收緊了兩根肉樁，男人們也被逼上絕頂，注入其中。 一邊承受他們達到的噴嚏，莫里亞蒂也幹了的絕頂讓身體顫抖。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 啊啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

「哎呀，這傢伙真好」

注入欲望，嘴裡說出坦率的感想，放開身體。 失去了埋藏著的兩只雄性，從完全開放的花蕾中倒流出白色液體，浸濕了墊子。

「這樣啊。 他那麼好啊」

回顧從小流氓們背後傳來的聲音，他們受到攻擊，消滅了。 在那裡的是穿著黑色外套的黑髮青年。

「真是的，本來我和你連見都沒見過。 」

一邊這樣說著，一邊將身體伸到墊子上，觸摸著重複著粗暴呼吸的莫里亞蒂的臉頰。

「啊......」

微微漏出的聲音。

「你很骯髒」

冷淡地說著，讓沾濕的興奮戴著手套的手指滑入。 或許是因為布料的感觸，反應過敏。

「啊，啊，啊」

手指像是要把嘴裡的液體掏出來一樣的動作。 連那個也提高聲音，拾起，快樂。

「怎麼辦呢。 明明你就是我的」

淫蕩的姿態。 注入到裡面的液體用手指無法到達。 拔出手指，取出了自己的欲望。

「啊...... 嘿、小雞巴、喔」

對從墮入了性的快樂的莫里亞蒂的口出了的卑狼的言詞，chi和咂嘴一個。 一口氣貫徹了自己的高度。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

浮起的背影。 甜蜜的聲音。

象不解開一樣地繞到對方的腰。

「沒必要殺了你」

沒有理性，貪婪男人的精液混亂的身姿露出焦躁，莫里亞蒂的腳不解開，推上最深處。

「好舒服...... 啊」

沉溺于快樂，忠實于欲望高聲呐喊的莫里亞蒂。 象加深結合一樣地自己也搖晃腰。

「厲害...... 喂、啊啊、嗯、你的、最、いつ」

與剛才為止的男人們相比，物品的大小和腰的使用都不同，對襲來的快感鳴叫。 咯噔咯噔突出裡面的牆，挖的刀尖。 多次到達的肉體，敏感。

「ひっ一ん、くるう、いうつく」（Hi ~iinn, kurū, iku ~uutsu） 

無伴吐精之絕頂。 宣言之後不久，就發出不成聲的聲音，使肉體麻痹。 緊緊地擰著肉棒。

「墨西哥（Mesuiki）已經成習慣了嗎，你」

一邊等待對方冷靜下來，一邊冷靜地判斷。 不射精也因為是iku，是那樣的事,不過。

「啊...... 啊，還，jinji，做。 更多，咳嗽，怎。 噗噗、好煩......」

完全沒有理性。 沉溺于性欲，尋求這種行為。 用卑狼的言詞一邊吹動，舌頭不足的說法因為好多次品味著絕頂嗎？

不憐憫墮落到那種地步的他，親吻著憐愛的他。 只是互相接觸的吻。

「好吧。 滿足你的是我的精液。 不是別的任何人的」

男人的性器官的形狀，也有挖出別人注入了的液體的任務。 重啟律動，以便覆蓋。 解開纏繞的腳，深淺地刺入。

「哇啊...... 嗯，哎呀，啊...... 啊」

每次拔下來都冒出泡沫的白色液體掉到墊子上，發出淫亂的水聲。 撞擊的聲音和粗暴的呼吸，尖銳的聲音不斷地被發出來。

焦點不對準的藍色瞳孔。 由於一俁和誕辰變得亂七八糟的臉。 沉溺于喜悅中，呼喊著。

「啊，嗯，啊」

逐漸地激烈起來。 在手中包裹著不斷滴注液體的性器，用指腹摩擦尿道口。

「哎呀，哎呀...... 啊，出來，去...... 啊、啊啊啊啊！ 」

被推起，敏感的地方被擦，噴出襯衫和透明的液體。 被一邊噴潮一邊絕頂一邊震動身體的對方，象naka榨取一樣的內膜的緊固催促，到(連)緊貼的那樣裡頭貫穿，注入了。

「——ツ！ 」

連種子的感覺都感覺不到，聲音也達到了，咕咚，下巴掉下來。 閉上的眼睛。 顯然放棄了意識。

「你使用多餘的魔力。 這筆貸款待會兒再還吧」

這個又，被莫里亞蒂的計算編入吧。 這幾個小時的痕跡消失了，記憶消失了，放置在某個大樓的屋頂上消失了。 還不應該見面。

**32

意識浮現在現實中。 為何，在這個地方存在疑問,不過，對從天空下來的跡象，放棄了考慮的事。 反正對計算式沒有影響。 落下來

向著人物跳躍，抱著公主救出對手。

和魔術師一起著陸到別的皮爾屋頂。

「歡迎來到地獄，卡地亞的主人喲」

像蜘妹窩一樣佈滿徽密的計畫，根據計算得出的不瘋狂的計畫開始運轉。 這個，帶來怎樣的結果，本人還不知道。


	4. 變成貓了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女裝、貓耳尾巴

"你在什麼地方發瘋了? "福爾摩斯! "

以破門之勢不等自動門打開就跳進來的人物。 看到那個身影,被指名的人物背過臉,拼命忍住笑。

"不......。 有很有趣的概念禮服呢......"

噗哧一聲漏出來的笑聲。 肩膀顫抖,笑著的對方突然從憤怒中湧上了血。

"別開玩笑了! "

再次提高的聲音。 那個聲音也忍不住笑了,抱著肚子笑了起來。

概念禮裝從者有補足自己能力或輔佐主人的作用,使用哪個是由主人決定的。 莫里亞蒂使用的那個不同。

與平時英國紳士的形象相差甚遠。 與其說是概念禮裝,不如說是靈衣解放。 不管怎麼說,現在的樣子不是平時的他。

頭上是白灰色的獸耳。 貓耳被精心整理的鬍子消失了,給人輕飄飄的印象,蘿莉風的服裝。 長著和貓耳顏色相同的長尾巴。 如果作為參考的話,應該是和貓咪很接近的樣子吧。 衣服不同。

"不,我覺得很適合。 "

笑著說,比起從真心說來,更能看出他在享受,只會招致莫里亞蒂的憤怒。

"為什麼我要穿成這樣? 換衣服"

轉了個彎兒想從房間里出來,但福爾摩斯留下了手。

"等一下。 "

"什麼? 羞辱了阿拉菲夫,有那麼開心嗎? "

盯著挽留的年輕人。 不知是羞恥還是微微發紅的臉頰和濕潤的蒼白的眼睛完全沒有恐懼感。

"我沒想到你會坦率地使用那個。 而且,光看就太可惜了"

"哈? "

你在說什麼? 莫里亞蒂的眼睛瞪得圓溜溜的,但福爾摩斯的表情卻很微笑。 被使勁拉著,向房間的深處走去。 被帶到床上坐下。

"哈,福爾摩斯......? "

很容易想像出他在做什麼,臉上緊繃繃的。 但是,他卻保持著笑容。 伸出手,觸摸耳朵。

"喵! "

撲通一聲蹦出來的肩膀和沙啞的聲音。 怎麼發出這樣的聲音,臉都被染成了紅色。

手像是要確認頭髮和耳朵的觸感一樣觸碰,手指撫摸耳朵內側,咬緊嘴唇。

"嗯。 真像真的貓啊......"

對獸耳的感覺流露出坦率的感想,放開了手。 這次把尾巴拿到腰後,握住搖晃的長尾巴。

"看! "

撲哧一跳的身體。 出來的聲音和貓的叫聲很像,緊緊地握著裙子,低著頭。

"福爾摩斯,快住手......"

摸著尾巴的感覺的手的動作。 顫抖著身體顫抖著懇求,他的手卻朝著尾巴的根部。

「啊。 衣服上有穿尾巴的洞嗎......"

原來如此,發出了這樣的聲音,從尾巴的根部蹭了一下。

"喵啊! "

尾巴突然立了起來,尖銳的叫聲從嘴裏發出。 那樣福爾摩斯的臉上浮現出妖豔的笑容。

"你一定是故意的吧! "

大概是接近貓的狀態吧,只是被尾巴的根部弄了一下就氣喘吁吁了,用眼淚瞪著它,提高聲音。 還握著尾巴,在福爾摩斯擋在前面的狀態下逃也逃不掉,只能用聲音反駁。

"你變成了貓的肉體,真是太好了。 "

"嘻! "

只能有討厭的預感,然後退到後面。 福爾摩斯追趕著它。 床上、牆角被追逼著,浮現出苦笑。

福爾摩斯,你知道你在做什麼嗎? "

「啊。 我想嘗嘗變成貓的你"

"這個變態! "

即使面對著一本正經說出來的帥哥大罵一頓,也不會因此而退縮。

"作為誇獎的話來接受吧。 "

"我沒誇你! "

即使提高聲音,臉也接近最近距離。 被吻得好像堵住了嘴一樣。 莫里亞蒂無法拒絕侵入口腔內的舌尖。

"嗯...... 嗯,嗯,啊......"

舌尖纏繞,咽下接觸粘膜混合的唾液。 被對方的體溫和體液所煽動,讓人毛骨悚然的東西跑過去。 在深深的吻下,尾巴搖曳著。

"...... 哇,啊,真的,癢癢"

"你不擅長接吻啊。 "

滿足地說著"嗯"的表情,把手滑到了輕飄飄的裙子下面。 越過內衣,向上撫摸中心的手,上半身輕輕地彈起。

"啊,是啊...... 啊,不要碰啊,啊"

胖墩墩的尾巴耳朵抽動一邊把貓的部位有明確的反應放在視野裡,一邊隔著布揉搓貓和生殖器。

"嗯,呃,啊...... 啊"

脫口而出的聲音我知道福爾摩斯的手勢是怎麼反應的。 如果在內衣下面直接接觸的話,就可以知道從尖端開始不斷溢出先驅者的液體,福爾摩斯揚起嘴角。

"看上去很舒服啊。 "

像是塗上了中途跑去的液體一樣地進行操作,擦乾后長長的尾巴就會拍到床單。 雙手抓住福爾摩斯的肩膀。

"不,是...... 啊啊,說起來,真的...... 癢癢,啊啊啊啊! "

上半身戰戰兢兢地跳躍,吐精在對方手中。 身體失去了力量,扁平的獸耳和尾巴也失去了力量。

拉開牆壁,讓他在床單上趴著。

"真癢,等一下......"

莫里亞蒂知道被採取這個姿勢的意義。 已經是好幾次身體相連的身體了。 他的意圖被理解了。

"就算和貓很接近,可愛不是很好嗎? "

不聽對方的話,放下內衣,用他吐出的液體浸濕的手指觸到花蕾,使之插入。 手指藉助液體的潤滑劑容易進入。

"啊,啊......"

觸摸內臟粘膜的手指。 能發出喘息聲。 莫里亞蒂背向後仰,大聲叫著,長長的尾巴纏繞在福爾摩斯的手臂上。 簡直就像是在主張不要放棄一樣。

"你是故意的嗎? "

長尾巴纏在胳膊上。 雖然在說那個,但是對方沒有聽到。 用手指摩擦內膜,意識上朝向那邊。

"啊,啊...... 啊"

對於性快樂,莫里亞蒂會敏感地接受並作出反應,但貓的近態更讓人感覺過敏。 還在嘴裏叼着一根手指、兩根手指的狀態下,一度吐出了慾望的自己卻發燒了,啪嗒啪嗒地滴落在床單上。

"莫里亞蒂,尾巴"

如果一直被尾巴按住的話,就無法拔出手指。 如果這樣指出的話,纏繞的尾巴就會鬆動。 拔出手指后,將長尾巴卷到勃起的生殖器上。

"喵! "

"真是的,這麼快就要打的話,身體會受不了的吧? "

他像是在告誡自己一樣捲起來,把自己的頭髮壓在了后孔上。 慢慢地向內部插入。

"啊,啊,啊啊啊"

漸漸展開的感覺。 推開,向深處走去的肉棒發出甜美的聲音。 喀,胳膊肘折了,床單沾上了下巴。

"我的聲音傳不到嗎? "太敏感了也不好辦......"

骨髓,和後面的牆壁切入刀尖,在那裡停止了動作。 像吃了媚藥的時候一樣跳過理性,順從快樂的樣子很可愛,但另一方面卻有著被抱住的傾向。 雖然福爾摩斯意識到這一點,但並沒有冷到可以停下來。

"只是接受你的照顧就好了嗎? "詹姆斯,你可愛的不好"

一個人理解,抓住腰開始律動。 彎腰,將內膜摩擦至深處。 容易感覺到的肉體不管擦到粘膜的哪裡都會撿快樂,緊緊地勒緊不放肉棒。

"啊,嗯...... 啊,對了,啊...... 啊! "

被衝進去的熱塊。 搖晃著腰,發出嬌聲。 被快感所掩蓋,沒有理性的狀態。

從福爾摩斯的角度看不見,從敞開的嘴到下巴流下的口水。 用眼淚和唾液黏糊糊的臉可以說是沉浸在喜悅中。 唯有歡笑

啊啊,啊...... 啊,啊...... 啊,是啊"

混雜在喘息聲中被吐出的是迎來發情期的貓的叫聲。 纏繞在自己身上的尾巴毛倒立著,增加了粗細,很明顯很興奮。

和平時不同的癡態。 穿著女裝長著貓耳和尾巴的樣子。 雖然還沒怎麼滿足於娜卡,但福爾摩斯自己也被煽動,被逼入絕境。

「切。 我受不了嗎......"

悔恨地放聲大哭,連同纏繞的尾巴一起將莫里亞蒂的雄仔包在手裡,上下摩擦,像挖開深處一樣挖出,推上去。

"喵,啊啊啊,啊啊,啊,啊啊啊啊啊! "

撲哧一聲吐到床單上的液體。 福爾摩斯也在蠢蠢欲動的內膜的收緊中迸發出來。 就算灌注了,也還沒拔出來,要解開纏在自己身上的尾巴。

"只屬於我的貓。 我們還是交往吧"

雖然知道本人沒有聽到,但還是宣言了,嘴唇落在了項上。

之後,雖然回到了原來的樣子,但不用說已經不能從床上出來了。

"這個帥哥! 變態! 絕倫! "

福爾摩斯笑著聽了教授在被窩裡罵人的話。


End file.
